


Hero (?)

by fandom_lesbian



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Teen Titans (Animated Series) Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_lesbian/pseuds/fandom_lesbian
Summary: (What do heroes do? Heroes are to protect. Heroes are to save. Heroes are to be public figures. Heroes make sacrifices. Heroes put others before themselves.)





	Hero (?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rika_Chan12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rika_Chan12/gifts).



(What do heroes do? Heroes are to protect. Heroes are to save. Heroes are to be public figures. Heroes make sacrifices. Heroes put others before themselves.)

Nico stared at the boy in front of him. One of his new teammates. This one was not human like himself but that didn’t make the idea of working with a team more appealing.

“Hi, I’m Leo but you can call me anytime.” the boy said. Nico stared at him blankly.

Leo smiled. “My friend Piper said that is normal human greeting but I know it was a pick up line. You didn’t seem to get it which sucks. But yes I am Leo or Starfire.”

“No. I got it. I just didn’t care. Anyway I’m Nico or Raven.”

Nico held out his hand and Leo shook it.

(What happens if a hero is selfish? What happens if a hero doesn’t make sacrifices? What happens if a hero doesn’t save or protect? What happens if a hero is selfish even once?)

Nico looked over at his team members.

There was his best friend, Reyna aka Wonder Girl. Then his sister, Hazel aka Bumblebee. The two of them were playing Mario Karts with Frank, aka Beast Boy, and Jason, aka Superboy.

Near them was Percy, aka Bombshell, An’na’beth, aka Miss Martian, and Piper, aka Nightwing.

Next to him was Leo. The annoying and odd Tamaranean boy he had meet just a few short years ago. Now Leo was Nico’s annoying and odd Tamaranean boyfriend.

“Neeks. You’re making that face again.” Leo said, poking Nico’s nose.

“What face?” Nico asked, unamused.

“The dork face.”

Nico smiled. “You’re the only dork here.” He kissed Leo’s cheek, causing him to blush.

(A hero can never be selfish. Heroes shouldn’t have attachments. Especially not to other heroes. It’s too dangerous. People could die. Heroes could die.)

Nico watched in horror as Leo fell from Gaea’s hands. He quickly teleported to his boyfriend, hoping he was okay.

He kneeled in front of Leo. He was barely breathing. “Leo…” Nico cried, with shadows surrounding him; almost as if they were consuming him.

Leo was hurt badly. The guy he loved was passed out, bloody and bruised in front of him.

All he could see was red. All he could feel was anger and worried. Leo was hurt. Gaea was gonna pay.

(And above all, heroes must try to avoid killing at all costs.)

Nico looked down at his hands. It was over. It was all over. They had all seen what he truly was. Who knows what his team will do with him. Or with Hazel. They were demon children. And now everyone knew what that really meant.

Gaea was dead. Nico had killed her on his own. He had killed a person even if she was a murderous villain. He killed someone so easily and the horrified faces of his team told him he fucked up.

No one had spoken to him as they went to their home, with Leo passed out in his arms. Hazel had grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Piper had helped him carry Leo to the infirmary.

But no one spoke. Nico could sense their fear and unease. Even Hazel’s.

So now he sat alone in his room waiting for someone to tell him whether or not Leo was going to be just fine.

(What if a hero kills a villain? And so what? Villains deserve to die.)

It wasn’t until morning when Nico heard a knock on his door.

“Come in.” he said. The door opened and there was Piper, her mask off, hair down and uniform dirty from the fight last night.

“He’s okay. Tamaraneans are much stronger than humans are.” Piper walked over to Nico’s bed.

“That’s good news.” Nico smiled. Piper’s anxiety was so noticable he didn’t even need his power to sense it.

“Nico about last night. No one is judging you for what you did. Everyone was just fazed by how you were red. And had multiple eyes. And white hair.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah but we’re all cool now but are you okay? I mean you did- er what happened last night isn’t something that is easy to accept.” Piper said.

Nico looked at her and stared. Tears formed in his eyes. “I don’t know. I don’t know.” He whispered.

Piper looked at him and then her hands. “Were you on earth six years ago?”

“No. Why?”

“Do you know of the Joker?”

“Yes. He was Batwoman’s biggest enemy. But didn’t he die last year? What does this have to do with anything?”

“Because he died before, and was brought back by another villain.”

“How did he die? Did you-”

“No. Batwoman did. The Joker had kidnapped me and made her think I was dead. Last year, you know how he killed the current Robin and well me and Batwoman went after him.”

“You were gone for weeks. He was found dead long after that.”

“I snuck out often. And one night I found him. I killed him in his sleep.” Piper said. Nico felt her shame and anger.

“Piper. He had it coming.”

“So did Gaea. Remember that or else you won’t sleep at night.” Piper patted his head.

(Sometimes they don’t. But sometimes they do. Villains can be either the worst of people or the saddest of people. So heroes must be careful with a killing mindset. If you look at Batwoman, who deals with both the worst and the saddest of people, she has a no kill rule.)

Nico enter the infirmary to see Leo playing with some kind of metal and oddly shaped box while lying in a bed.

“Leo.” He said. Leo looked up at him and smiled. Nico went over to him and hugged him tightly.

“What no kiss?” Leo asked.

Nico rolled his eyes and kissed Leo.

“I’m so glad your alive. I love you.” Nico whispered between kisses.

“Love me too.” Leo smirked.

“While then I’ll leave you alone with yourself.” Nico teased, pulling away from Leo.

“No, babe. I love you the most.” Leo whined.

The two boys laughed and kissed again.


End file.
